Where we need to be
by PxdxlF
Summary: Ecoutant attentivement le murmure de son colocataire qui lui répondait que de toute façon il parlait tout le temps donc c'était impossible d'en placer une, Deidara avait rit, disant qu'il aimait couper la parole aux autres et Sasori lui avait conseillé de les écouter parler de temps en temps. Univers Alternatif.


**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour la rédaction de ce texte.

**Warning :** UA

**Rating :** K

**Personnages :** Deidara, Sasori

* * *

L'appartement est clair, lumineux, surchargé.

La baie vitrée prend tout un mur tandis qu'un autre est couvert de tableaux multicolores que Sasori critique chaque jour, un par un, parce qu'il n'aime pas les coups de pinceaux jetés sur sa toile dans un élan de rage, un éclat d'inspiration qu'il crache d'un peu de couleur, tâchant le blanc immaculé que soutient le chevalet tandis qu'il s'apprête à créer quelque chose à partir de rien.

Mais Deidara s'acharne à peindre, espérant qu'un jour son colocataire restera silencieux parce que pour une fois, il trouvera son oeuvre belle. Ils n'ont jamais eu la même définition du beau de toute façon, surement parce que les critiques n'auraient plus de raison d'être si les artistes tombaient d'accord. Les querelles animent leur milieu et c'est bien parce que Sasori hait ce qu'il peint qu'il innove à chaque fois, évolue dans son art tandis que leur appartement se noie sous leurs créations.

Lui, il aime l'argile, la texture visqueuse de la glaise malléable sous ses doigts, et il aime les formes qu'il lui offre chaque jour, peignant parfois les petits récipients qui sortent du four même s'il préfère modeler une chouette qu'il abandonne sur son atelier jusqu'au jour où il la jettera à la figure de son colocataire en lui criant qu'il n'a aucun goût et que de toute façon le bois est un matériel minable qui n'a rien de souple.

Car Sasori sait modeler le bois, il a la patience nécessaire pour le tailler jusqu'à obtenir une marionnette qui craque à peine lorsqu'elle rencontre le mur devant lequel se trouvait souvent sa tête, un instant plus tôt. Le rouquin ne peint pas souvent ses créations non plus, sûrement parce qu'il préfère reproduire la couleur du bois sur ses croquis et autres plans avant de créer une nouvelle marionnette, inédite, qu'il dira identique aux autres parce qu'il les trouve fades, ses bonhommes de bois qui n'ont pas de voix.

Oh, leur créateur non plus n'est pas très bavard mais Deidara a prit l'habitude de meubler l'appartement de ses bavardages inutiles et il sait très bien comment éveiller la langue de son colocataire qui ne cessera plus de l'invectiver s'il lance le débat sur leurs disciplines si proches et pourtant si différentes.

Lui-même a des bouches tatouées sur les mains, parce qu'il aime s'entendre parler, il aime couper la parole aux autres et il est persuadé que les lèvres d'une personne sont ce qui la représentent le mieux, sûrement parce que leurs pensées sont obligées de les franchir pour lui parvenir, parce que les mots qu'ils prononcent trouveront une réponse entre les siennes et surtout parce qu'il n'y a que la texture des lèvres d'une personne qui puisse le convaincre qu'elle est réelle.

Il a toujours peur d'être fou, enfermé dans un monde illusoire où tout n'est que création de son esprit que l'on a rejeté car il croit en la force de l'art, la vérité qu'il transmet et n'a jamais voulu se résoudre à réellement intégrer la société. Pour quoi faire ? Il aime son quotidien varié, ses jours sans cesse différents et les petits boulots qu'il enchaîne pour payer sa part du loyer. Il aime ses cheveux longs, soigneusement entretenus, et il aime ses créations, qu'importe si ça dérange. C'est bien là son point commun avec Sasori.

Lui, il a un boulot fixe dans une petite boutique de jouets en bois, il aide le vieux monsieur qui la possède, et il y a chaque jour un nouvel enfant qui vient choisir un jouet. Avant, le rouquin n'a jamais su se faire accepter, trop silencieux et inquiétant dans sa passion pour le bois.

Deidara a beau se moquer, il le trouve courageux de se complaire ainsi dans le silence, parce que lui a peur que tout disparaisse, s'il se tait. Il croit parfois que le monde existe par sa parole, puis il se souvient qu'un jour Sasori lui a avoué qu'il a peur que le monde disparaisse s'il dit quelque chose qui n'est pas vrai, qui n'existe pas. Il ne ment pas, lorsqu'il dit qu'il n'aime pas ses tableaux : il les déteste vraiment, parce qu'ils sont comme son colocataire, colorés, débordants d'énergie, parlants. Différents.

Ils se sont rencontrés au lycée, dans le cours d'arts plastiques où ils étaient les deux seuls garçons. Leur enseignante avait souvent vanté leurs mérites en leur suggérant de mettre leurs talents en commun mais chaque collaboration s'était soldée par un échec parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes idées, pas les mêmes goûts, et voulaient tous les deux mener le projet. La seule chose sur laquelle ils avaient pu s'entendre avait été qu'une colocation serait parfaite pour eux : ils étaient complémentaires.

Tout deux artistes, ils avaient besoin de place pour créer, mais pas assez d'argent pour louer un studio assez grand. Sasori n'aimait pas le silence, pas plus qu'il n'aimait parler, et Deidara avait besoin de combler chaque silence par une parole, comme une toile blanche ne pouvait le rester bien longtemps devant lui, alors ils avaient décidés que cela devrait bien se passer. Et puis si l'un était organisé et l'autre bordélique qu'importait ? Chacun son atelier et de toute façon ils doutaient de se poser des problèmes dans la vie quotidienne, chacun de son côté.

Ils alternaient bêtement les corvées, n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis et si Sasori fumait des cigarettes, Deidara n'en était pas gêné, venant souvent lui offrir un verre d'alcool sur le balcon. Ils finissaient souvent étalés dans le canapé à s'engueuler à propos du dernier tableau accroché au mur, et le lendemain matin Deidara s'en voulait d'avoir proposé un verre à son colocataire parce qu'il le savait, il lui confiait trop de choses une fois éméché. Au moins Sasori avait-il le mérite de ne pas les ramener dans la conversation par la suite, et s'il peinait à s'en souvenir, Deidara savait s'il n'était pas le seul à parler un peu trop dans ces moments.

Leur colocation avait ce côté bizarre qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas tellement au final, mais si on lui avait demandé son avis, le blond aurait avoué qu'il s'en fichait, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à savoir sur l'un comme sur l'autre. Ils se ressemblaient dans le fond, n'avaient pas grand chose à raconter, pas d'anecdotes drôles ni de cicatrices encore douloureuses, et la seule chose que Deidara aurait pu regretter, c'était de grimacer à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre avait vu le scorpion rouge que Sasori portait tatoué sur son torse. Pas qu'il soit jaloux, mais le peu qu'il savait était finalement précieux.

Un jour Sasori lui avait demandé s'il cherchait vraiment un look androgyne ou si c'était seulement comme ça qu'il s'aimait, et il n'avait pas su lui répondre, y réfléchissant plusieurs jours avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait de particulier, laissant son corps s'articuler à son esprit. Il lui avait alors demandé si cela le gênait, et son colocataire avait rétorqué qu'il s'en fichait. Deidara l'avait remercié, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et plus tard il avait comprit qu'il était heureux d'être accepté tel qu'il était.

Et puis ça avait été à son tour de poser une question, parce qu'ils revenaient d'une tournée des bars et qu'il n'avait pas osé ramener une fille parce que son colocataire avait repoussé toutes celles qui s'approchaient. Il lui avait donc demandé s'il était asexuel, ne lui connaissant pas de petite amies du lycée non plus. A son tour le rouquin n'avait pas répondu avant plusieurs jours, réfléchissant lui aussi, et il avait finalement répondu qu'il préférait simplement la situation telle qu'elle l'était. Deidara s'était rendu compte que ça ne lui posait pas plus de problème que ça de ne pas ramener de fille, et l'appartement était resté vide de toute présence féminine, respirant simplement le mélange de leurs vies d'artistes.

Un soir où Sasori s'était accoudé au balcon et venait d'allumer une cigarette, Deidara l'y avait rejoint avec deux bouteilles de saké, en offrant une à son colocataire qui l'avait gracieusement acceptée, lui proposant sa cigarette en échange. Deidara l'avait empruntée le temps d'un souvenir de lycée, de conversations enfumées avec d'autres adolescents, et Sasori s'était moqué de lui en le voyant tousser. En réponse le blond l'avait menacé de remettre sur le tapis le tableau qu'il n'avait pas commenté, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur colocation, et le rouquin s'était tu.

Les bouteilles s'étaient échouées au pied du canapé où eux-mêmes s'étaient écrasés après avoir longuement titubé dans le salon, et Deidara avait donné un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sasori pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas endormi, recevant un coup de pied dans la cuisse en réponse ce qui le fit rire. Son colocataire lui marmonna de la fermer et il lui dit qu'il savait faire autre chose avec sa langue s'il voulait, voyant bientôt l'autre homme se redresser difficilement, les cheveux en bataille et le regard vitreux alors qu'il rétorquait qu'il avait intérêt à savoir quelque chose de ses mains vu le temps qu'il passait à les salir dans l'argile.

Deidara n'avait pas réfléchit, démarrant au quart de tour pour lui répondre qu'il pouvait parler avec ses marionnettes et ils n'avaient pas tardé à rouler sur le sol un peu froid, se battant à demi et maladroitement parce qu'ils ne savaient pas trop ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment faire.

Allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond de leur appartement à présent plongé dans la pénombre, Deidara avait demandé à Sasori s'il garderait le silence en l'entendant lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui, écoutant attentivement le murmure de son colocataire qui lui répondait que de toute façon il parlait tout le temps donc c'était impossible d'en placer une.

Il avait rit, disant qu'il aimait couper la parole aux autres et Sasori lui avait conseillé de les écouter parler de temps en temps. Le blond avait hésité avant de se lancer, soufflant qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils ne soient pas seulement colocataires parce qu'il avait la sensation d'être son âme soeur, dans ses complémentarités et ses conflits, puis il s'était tu pour simplement l'écouter.

\- Moi aussi.

Deidara aimait parler mais cette nuit là, il préféra se convaincre que Sasori était bien réel, les lèvres définitivement closes par les baisers qu'il lui offrait.

* * *

J'espère que ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et merci d'avoir lu ^^


End file.
